Ultimate Megaman Action
by MegamanZX
Summary: Dark Shadow(Sigma's brother) has come back to attacked the earth and destroyed all the heroes. It is up to X and Zero to save the world. New characters are in the story. What will happened? Check out the story
1. The Beginning

Mega Man X: Series 1  
  
There was once two heroes that saved the world 6 times as you know X and his  
  
partner, Zero. X has the ability to charge a plasma shot and Zero has a green saber. While  
  
X and Zero were training in the training stage, someone shouted: Dar.Dark Shadow has  
  
come back, X, Dark Shadow has created more than 200 monsters!!! X and Zero were  
  
shocked, they came out of the training stage and asked that guy where are all the monsters.  
  
The guy trembled and said that one of the monster was at the Dragon Ground. When X and  
  
Zero wanted to teleport to the Dragon Ground, the Lightman appeared. The Lightman is a  
  
scientist who create amours for X and Zero. The Lightman said that he had created two  
  
Striking amours for X and Zero. X and Zero enter the Power-Up Door, when they came  
  
out, X had a gold amour and Zero had a silver amour. Zero saber had change into a blue  
  
saber. They tried out their striking powers in the training stage. X and Zero said that it was  
  
cool. Then, they teleported to the Dragon Ground. When they teleported there, there was a  
  
Giant Cat waiting to fight with X and Zero. They start their battle and X starts to charge up  
  
his power while Zero was slashing the Giant Cat. But it was no used, no matter how hard  
  
they hit. Suddenly, Zero told X that they had the striking power. They were battling until  
  
they forgot about the striking power. They strike the king with their striking power (Nova  
  
Strike) until the king died. X and Zero each gain a power. X gains an ability called Giant  
  
Shot and Zero gains an ability called Giant Circle. The Giant Shot ability could make X's  
  
plasma shot grow ten times bigger and the Giant Circle ability could make a giant shield for  
  
X and Zero. They dash into the spin door, when it opens, all the different type of heroes that  
  
save the world rushed at them. X said: The Dark Shadow had come back and on the 6th time  
  
we defeated him, he disappeared and we do not know where he went. And this time it will  
  
more difficult to defeat him again. Zero shouted: This rocks, I loved to kill enemies! All of  
  
them used their own magical powers and form a teleport machine. All of them went into the  
  
teleport machine and they teleport into a secret area. At the starting, two super strong block  
  
of ice block their way. Cardcaptor Sakura said: Let me get this job done. Sakura summon  
  
the fire card and burn the ice blocks. All of them dashed in and attacked all the enemies.  
  
Suddenly, Dark Shadow appeared. All of them tried to attack Dark Shadow with their  
  
powers, but it's no used. Dark Shadow strikes everyone with his Shadow Claw. Dark  
  
Shadow laughed: I am going to destroy the WORLD.Ha.Ha. After a while, X: Ouch,  
  
my head hurts. Zero: What happened? The Lightman appeared and said: I've used my  
  
power to save you two from Dark Shadow and the others have been captured. Merton City  
  
has been attacked, quick go and saved the innocent people. X and Zero, now its up to two of  
  
you to saved the earth from being destroyed. X and Zero immediately teleport to Merton  
  
City, when they reached there, there saw many houses burning with flames. X quickly used  
  
his Water Blaster and Zero used his Water saber to put out the fire. When all of the people  
  
are safe, X asked: Who attacked this City? Must Not Be Name attacked this city, said one of  
  
the people. X asked: Is the person Dark Shadow? All the people faces became white. Yes,  
  
said one of the people. Suddenly.......................  
TO BE CONTINUE  
Author's note: The Beginning of the story is boring. Am I totally right? I promised that the next chapter will be interesting. What will happened in the next chapter? 


	2. X's Past

Mega Man X: Series 2  
  
Dr. Evil came and shouted: Here I am, the evil doctor and will turned you into a  
  
frog MONSTER! Zero shouted: Who are you and what stupid doctor and monster? I am  
  
the evil of darkness. X hesitated: I.thought.you had died. Ha! You think I'll die so easily,  
  
Dark Shadow revived me and gave me more power. I am now stronger and wants to take  
  
revenge, roared Dr. Evil. X: Everybody move a side, I am going to have a duel with him.  
  
Zero: But. X: MOVE A SIDE! Dr. Evil summons his super destroyer machine. Zero  
  
shouted: This is a match between X and Dr. Evil, nobody should go into the battle and fight.  
  
READY START! X dashed behind Dr. Evil and started charging his power. Dr. Evil used  
  
machine and shot out a lot of following missiles. X dodges all the missiles and fire his  
  
plasma shot. One of Dr. Evil's machine cannon has exploded. Zero shouted: That's the  
  
sprit! X looked at Zero and BOOM! One of Dr. Evil's missiles had hit X. I shouldn't have  
  
attracted X, said Zero. Zero shouted: Why don't you fight with me! X stand up and said:  
  
Zero, I'm fine. Please get out of the way; this is none of your business. Zero: Why.Why  
  
don't you let me fight? X: Just get out of the way! BOOM! Another missile hit X again.  
  
Zero: I'm not going to listen to you! Zero took out his saber and slashes the machine. Then,  
  
he used the Nova Strike to strike the machine. The machine exploded and Dr. Evil flew  
  
away and said: I will take my revenge. Zero carried X to the Megaman Power Up Room.  
  
He put X into the Power Up machine. After a while, X woke up. Zero asked: X, why don't  
  
you let me fight with the stupid Dr. Evil? X said: He killed my father. Zero: WHAT! I  
  
thought Dark Shadow killed your family and my family. How come it becomes Dr. Evil who  
  
killed your father? X: Twenty-five years ago, while my father was still a strong megaman,  
  
he met someone he does not know and it is the evil of darkness. My father worked with him  
  
and finally one day he betrayed my father. The evil of darkness put a bomb inside my  
  
father's amour and said: Ha.Ha.If you dare to use your power, you will die straight  
  
away. My father pretend to work with him to destroy the world and one day, my father  
  
came and talked to me: Son, I am going to give you this ultimate amour. Your father is  
  
going to die tomorrow. You are the only son in the family and you must save the earth. I  
  
cried and pull his leg but he did not care me and walk. My father used his power and  
  
destroyed the evil of darkness and he also died because the bomb explodes. And today the  
  
evil of darkness appeared again. Zero: Stupid Dr. Evil, he is so cruel. I shouldn't have let  
  
him off and I'll KILL HIM! X: Here is the ultimate amour. Zero: Wow! The amour looks  
  
cool and maybe it has super crushing power. X: You want it; I could give it to you. Zero:  
  
REALLY! X: Really. Zero put on the amour and said: Its cool man! X: I wonder what  
  
power it could do? Zero went into the training stage and tried out the powers, when Zero  
  
swung his saber, it will shoot out lasers. The light man appeared and said: In Cycer Town,  
  
there is a super powerful amour, only for X. I heard the amour's powers are amazing. X  
  
and Zero teleport to Cycer Town. When they reached there, they saw something  
  
mysterious..................................  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Author's note: Is X's past sad? To me, maybe. How do you thing about the Ultimate Armor? Is the armor really cool? What mysterious thing did they saw? X had a father, huh?????? I created it. Don't be confused. 


	3. Zero's Saber

Mega Man X: Series 3  
  
It's an upgrade of my saber, shouted Zero. Zero: This is my family ultimate  
  
weapon. Zero pull out the golden saber and join it together with his own saber, it became  
  
the ultimate saber of the world. Zero swung his saber, the whole area exploded plus the  
  
lasers from the ultimate amour shoot everywhere even X. Zero: Sorry, my friend. X: You  
  
think sorry could solve anything, I kill you and I said sorry, do you want that. Zero: Oh,  
  
come on I'm really sorry. X: There you go again. Zero: Ok, if you want to be fair, I'll let  
  
you use your X-buster to shoot me, but please don't hit too hard. X: We are friends right,  
  
come, lets go and find the amour the Lightman is taking about. They searched the whole  
  
place and at last, Zero found the Power Up machine. X went into the machine and came  
  
out. X said: I did not get any amour. Zero: Try out your powers. X tried out all his powers  
  
and he know what power he got. It's the upgrade of Nova Strike, the power is Supernova  
  
Strike. X and Zero teleport back to the Dragon Ground. X: Only two megaman, how to  
  
defeat Dark Shadow. Zero: When Dark Shadow is drinking water, put poison in the cup  
  
and he will die. X: Don't be stupid; Dark Shadow will not drink water. Suddenly, a funny  
  
sound came from somewhere. A small little robot came out from nowhere said: Let me join  
  
your mission to save the earth. Zero: Who are you little guy? I'm Four, a small robot from  
  
Dream School. Zero: Do you mean you dream in school? Four: My special ability is  
  
invisible capture power string. Zero: You try to capture me, come on. Four shot out his  
  
invisible string and tied up Zero. Zero: I didn't see any string, is the string in China? Zero  
  
tried to move but he fall down. Zero: Hey! What's that? Four: That's the invisible string.  
  
Zero: Ok, I agreed to let you join our team. X: Who is the leader, you or I? Zero: You, of  
  
cause. X: Then why is you said he could join our team and it is not I said. Zero: It's the  
  
same. X: Oh! Come on; let's go to the secret area. The three of them went into the teleport  
  
machine and teleported to the secret area. When they reached there, there saw many spike  
  
plant. There was liquid dripping out of the spike. Zero wanted to dash across the spike  
  
plant but X had stopped him. X told Zero that those plants are poisonous and if the liquid  
  
dripped on you, you will die in less than 3 seconds. X: Four, could you used your invisible  
  
capture power string to destroy the plants? Four: Sure, no problem. Four shot out the  
  
string and it destroyed one of the plants. X: Good work! Four wanted to shoot another but  
  
suddenly, the plants grew back again. X, Zero and Four were extremely shocked. Zero:  
  
How are we going to get across here! X: I don't think this is just a poisonous plant, it is a.  
  
Before X could finish his sentence, the plant turned into a slimy gigantic green monster.  
  
Zero shouted: What on earth is this thing! X: You two stand back, this monster is poisonous  
  
and if you touch it, you will be dead for sure. X shot out two shots of his X-buster. It hit the  
  
monster but nothing happened. Zero: What! How are we going to get rid of this thing! X:  
  
Zero, lend me your saber. Zero: No way! This saber is mine! X: GIVE ME YOUR SABER!  
  
THERE IS NO MORE TIME TO WASTE! Zero: Ok, here you go. Zero handed X the  
  
ultimate saber. X threw the saber directly at the monster forehead. Zero: Oh no! My  
  
precious saber! X: You want your saber or your life! Zero: I WANT MY SABER! The  
  
monster was zap by the saber and soon it fall down on the ground and died. Zero ran all the  
  
way to the fallen monster and pulls the saber out of the monster's forehead. Zero: Yuck!  
  
You see what you have done to my precious saber X! It is so slimy NOW! X: I should have  
  
thrown you to the monster instead of throwing the saber. Zero: You are totally right! X:  
  
Ok, so when next time another monster come, I will throw you to the monster. Zero: I was  
  
just joking. They then went on to continue the journey to destroy Dark Shadow.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Author's note: Ultimate Saber of the world is not a toy. X shouldn't gave his Ultimate Armor to Zero, am I right? Here, there is a new character, Four. I just think of a number and write it down. Next chapter, what happened.? 


	4. The Mazes

Mega Man X: Series 4  
  
They continue their journey to find Dark Shadow. They keep on walking straight  
  
even when they have three path to move. They knew walking straight is the correct path  
  
because they had been here before. This place is call the Three Road Maze. They continue  
  
to walk and finally they were out of the Three Road Maze. When they were out of the place,  
  
they saw lots of stones around them. They followed the path because they can't move  
  
anywhere else. The stones are blocking them from moving left or right. They could only  
  
move straight. They keep going but they still could not get out of the place. Suddenly, X  
  
asked everyone to stopped and he said: I think this is a new trapped of Dark Shadow. We  
  
have not been to this place before. Don't you notice that we keep coming back to the same  
  
place? If you don't believe, you could put a slash here and if we see another slash while we  
  
were walking that means we keep walking back to where we started. Zero took out his saber  
  
and slash on the ground. Then, they continue to walk. The thing that what X said really  
  
happened, they saw the same slash that Zero had mark it on the ground. X: I think we are  
  
on a maze. Zero: Don't tell me we are not going to get out here forever! X: I think we had  
  
moved the wrong steps. Zero: What do you mean? We can only walk in one path or you  
  
expect me to walk straight to the wall and crash myself. X: No, I do not mean move left or  
  
right. I think we should walk backward instead of walking forward. I am 100% sure that if  
  
we walk backward, we would not go back to the Three Road Maze again. Zero: Are you  
  
really very sure? X: I am 100% sure. So they walk backward and what X said was correct,  
  
they were finally out of the maze. When they were out of the maze, they saw a man with a  
  
sword and a shield fighting with two fierce dragons. Zero: Why don't we help that man? X:  
  
I want to see his skills. Zero: Then why when I am fighting, you never want to see my skills.  
  
X: Because you always use the same old skill. After quite some time, the man draws his  
  
sword and slashed the two dragons. When the man draws his sword, the world place had  
  
been brighten up. Everybody could not see anything except the man. The two dragons roar  
  
and fell to the ground. The man turned around and look. X walked towards the man and  
  
said: Hi! My name is X, a robot. My mission here is to destroy Dark Shadow. The man: You  
  
know Dark Shadow, I am also here to destroy Dark Shadow. My name is Dashy, nice to  
  
meet you. X: This is Four, also a robot. Zero: Hi! I'm Zero, not nice to meet you. Dashy: I'll  
  
show you my weapons. This sword is a phoenix sword, I could summon the Phoenix if I am  
  
in trouble. Zero: Please do not show off. X: Ignore that red tortoise. Zero: What! I am not a  
  
red tortoise. Dashy: This is some kind of mysterious shield. I had found it somewhere  
  
around the secret area. X: Would you mind if you could join our team to destroy Dark  
  
Shadow. Dashy: I would like to join your team. Together, they continue their journey. They  
  
continue walk and half way, they came to a halt. They saw three doors. X: Four, you will go  
  
to the left door. Dashy, you will go to the right door and Zero you will go into the middle  
  
door. I am going to climb to the root and see if there is any secret passage there. All of them  
  
follow X instructions and went into the doors. X climb up to the top and saw a golden light  
  
up door. He went into the door and teleported to somewhere. When he teleported to the  
  
place, he saw Zero using his saber to slash monsters. X helped Zero by using his supernova  
  
strike. Zero: Thanks. X: Where are all the others? Zero: I don't know, when I teleported to  
  
here, I saw five monsters charging at me and then you came. (Switch to Dashy and Four)  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Author's note: Did all the mazes make you confused, especially the last one. I create mazes that are difficult to soft. I have nothing to say about this chapter. 


	5. Crossover with Harry Potter

Mega Man X: Series 5  
  
Four: Fire String! The fire string shot out and burned two the enemies. Dashy took  
  
out his phoenix sword and slashed the other three monsters. The monsters screamed and  
  
vanished into thin air. Dashy: Where is X and Zero? Four: I don't know. Dashy: This must  
  
be another maze of the stupid Dark Shadow. Dashy raised his phoenix sword and shouted: I  
  
summon the power of PHOENIX! A gigantic fire phoenix flew down from the sky and sat  
  
beside Dashy. Dashy hopped onto the fire phoenix but Four did not dare to do that because  
  
of the flame. Four was scared that the flame would burn him. Dashy: Come on! The flame  
  
does not hurt. Four was trembling with fear and he said: You go to find X and Zero first,  
  
I'll catch up with you later. Dashy: It really does not hurt, you will not get burn. Four shot a  
  
string out and Dashy grabbed it. He pulled the string and Four crashed into the phoenix.  
  
The phoenix took off. Four closed his eyes and screamed: Oh, no! I'm burn, I'm burn!  
  
Dashy: You are not burn. Four opened his eyes and he couldn't believe it. He was not burn  
  
and the most surprising thing was he was flying in the air. He looked down and shouted: I  
  
am flying! I am flying! (Switch back to X and Zero) Zero: Who is flying? X: I am not flying.  
  
Zero: I am also not flying. Zero:?????? X:?????? Suddenly, Lightman appeared. Zero:  
  
How.how did you get in here? Lightman: You mean I am not welcome to come here. Zero:  
  
Of course you are welcome here. Lightman: I have made for two of you an amour. The  
  
amour could fly and when X is in the air, X's plasma shot would be different. Zero: What  
  
about mine? Lightman: Yours will still be the same. Zero: X, can I change amour with you.  
  
X: Totally No! X and Zero went into the capsules and their amour change. X and Zero  
  
zoom into the sky and saw the fire phoenix. Zero: Wow! The phoenix is gigantic! Zero zoom  
  
directly straight towards the phoenix and land on it. X did not do that and continue to fly  
  
and finally, they are out of the maze. Zero: I AM NOT GOING BACK TO ALL STUPID  
  
MAZES ANYMORE! I WANT TO FIGHT DARK SHADOW, ONE ON ONE! X: I bet  
  
before Zero hit Dark Shadow, he is already lying in a coffin saying (Zero R.I.P Killed by  
  
Dark Shadow). Zero: What did you say! Dashy: Stop Fighting! We must find a way to reach  
  
Dark Shadow. X: Let's go to Hogwarts, we might find some help from Dumbledore. The  
  
whole group went through the wall to platform 9 to 3 / 4. They sat on the train and went to  
  
Hogwarts. When they reached there, all the Hogwarts students looked curiously at them. As  
  
you know, the most famous three in Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron: Who on  
  
earth are they? There are three robots and a human. Hermione: Shut your mouth!  
  
Dumbledore: Welcome back to Hogwarts! X and Zero straight away dashed towards  
  
Dumbledore. Dumbledore: Do I know you? X: Oh, we are not from Hogwarts but we want  
  
to ask that if you could help us. X told Dumbledore the whole story. Dumbledore: Oh, I see.  
  
I think I could help you. Zero: Really! Dumbledore: I would like you to bring these three  
  
teenagers to fight Dark Shadow. I would introduce them to you. This is Harry Potter, Ron  
  
Wesley and Hermione Granger. They have been to many dangerous adventure and they  
  
survive in all the adventure. Harry, Ron and Hermione: Hi! Zero: These three tiny  
  
children! I bet I will bring their grave to you next month. X: Shut up! X: Oh, sorry but do  
  
they know any magic that could protect themselves. Dumbledore: You don't have to worry  
  
about these, they have learned all the advance magic last year. Zero and Ron are scolding  
  
each other while X and Dumbledore is talking. Dumbledore: You three come here. Harry,  
  
Ron and Hermione ran to Dumbledore and said: Are we really going with them?  
  
Dumbledore: It is your choice, but this is a very dangerous adventure. Ron: I am not going  
  
with that stupid red robot. Harry: Come on Ron, we have nothing to do the last three years  
  
remember. This is a rare chance. Let's accept it. Ron: All right. Harry: We are going with  
  
you..... TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Author's note: Four is scared of Fire yet he has fire power. The famous three from Hogwarts had join the team. Zero is very funny. 


	6. Saving Teammates

Mega Man X: Series 6  
  
Zero: All right, three more teenagers who knows magic. Ron: What about  
  
Voldemort. He is after Harry's life. Hermione gasped: How could you say the name out!  
  
Ron: I am not afraid of him anymore. I have learnt all the advance magic. Zero: Do you  
  
mean Dark Shadow little brother? Harry: You know Voldemort! Zero: Of course I know! I  
  
even fought with him six times. Ron: Did you win him? Zero: Yes, but the last time I fought  
  
with him, he used some kind of magic and turned me into a stone. Luckily X came and save  
  
me. Hermione: You mean Voldemort and Dark Shadow are brothers? Zero: Yes. Ron: Oh!  
  
This is cool, I am going to kill him and bring his head back to Dumbledore to collect my  
  
reward. I hope the reward would be 1095,9500 Firebolts. I would sell all of them and  
  
become the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione: Ron, could you just SHUT YOUR  
  
MOUTH! Zero: A.. Ron, could you teach me some magic. Ron: You have your own  
  
weapons and yet your saber is the ultimate saber of the world. I will teach you magic in  
  
your NEXT 1000 LIFE! Dashy: Could you all stop fighting and planned where are we  
  
heading now. X: We are heading to the Lost Land to rescue some of our teammates that  
  
have been captured by Dark Shadow. Zero: I don't want to be lost. X: Then go home and  
  
sleep. Ron: How are we going to get there? Dashy shouted: I summon the power of  
  
PHOENIX! The fire phoenix flew down and land on the Hogwarts ground. All them hop  
  
onto it and took off. After a few hours, they reached Lost Land. They went down the  
  
phoenix and Harry Potter shouted: Forpointar! A map appeared in front of Harry. Zero:  
  
What is that? Harry: This is the map of Lost Land. The dot blinking in red is where your  
  
teammates are kept and the dots blinking in purple is the monsters that Dark Shadow set  
  
up to stop us from saving them. Zero: How did you do that spell? Harry: That is magic! X:  
  
Let's set a planned. There are three monsters around our teammates and another five  
  
protecting the front entrance. There is one big dot on the center of the map. I guess that is  
  
the king of all the monsters. We will split into three groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione, you  
  
will stay behind the trees beside the king monster for reinforcement. Dashy and Four, you  
  
two will try to fight the king monster to distract away his attention. Zero and me will  
  
dashed in and destroy the remaining monsters. Get it! Let's go! X and Zero took the map  
  
from Harry and look at it. X: We are the yellow dots. Zero: Dashy and Four have reached  
  
their destination and their fighting the monster. We should go now. X: Let's go! (Switch to  
  
Dashy and Four) Dashy summon the phoenix and breath fire on the monster. The monster  
  
punch Dashy and he flew dashing backward and slammed into the wall. Four keep on  
  
shooting out his string to tie the monster but it was no used. While the monster was try to  
  
crush Four with a huge stone, Harry came out of the tree and shot out a lightning spell. The  
  
monster got a little zap and turns a round. Harry was trembling. Ron and Hermione came  
  
out behind the monster and shot out the three-element spell (Fire, Ice and Lightning). It hit  
  
the monster and the monster fell down with a thud. He stood up and uses a tornado kick to  
  
attack them. They crash into a window. Before they crashed, they used the barrier spell and  
  
shield themselves. Now, the monster was walking towards Harry. Boom! The plasma shot  
  
hit onto the monster. X and Zero had arrived. Zero draws his saber jump and slashes the  
  
monster. Ka! Ba! The monster exploded. Dashy was seriously injured. Zero: I know what to  
  
do. Zero draws Dashy sword and shouted: I summon the power of PHOENIX! The fire  
  
phoenix flew down. Zero was shock, actually he was just joking. Zero: I was just joking. I  
  
can't believe it. I summon the phoenix! I summon the phoenix! X: Harry, Ron and  
  
Hermione, you three will bring Dashy and Four somewhere save. Zero and I will go and  
  
save our teammates. I will catch up with you later. Harry: No problem. All of them hop up  
  
onto the phoenix except X and Zero and they took off. X and Zero continue their way.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Author's note: Dark Shadow and Voldemort were brothers? New characters from final fantasy series in going to be in the next chapter. One of X plasma shot could kill the king monster, that's funny. 


	7. Friends losing Sprit

Mega Man X: Series 7  
  
X and Zero dashed all the way until they met five monsters at the front entrance.  
  
Zero ran behind a tree while X is blasting the monsters. X: Zero! Come and help, what are  
  
you doing! Zero: X! Move aside! X ran to the left side. Zero draws his saber and cut the  
  
tree. The tree was falling towards the five monsters. Zero shouted: Timber!!!! BLAM! The  
  
tree squashed the five monsters to death. X: Good thinking. Zero smiles back at X. Zero  
  
slashed the gate and they went in. They saw three monsters. Zero draw saber and slashed  
  
one of the monster but the monster grab his saber and throw the saber towards a rock. As  
  
Zero was holding the saber, he also went flying backwards and crashed into the rock. X  
  
flew into the sky and use his newest X-buster shot that Lightman had given him. The shot  
  
blast out an electric fire blast. Boom! All the three monsters vanished into dust. X ran  
  
beside Zero and asked: Are you aright? Zero stood up and said: I fine. X operates the  
  
machine and the door opened. Zero: Wake up guys! Come on, wake up! There were two  
  
men in the cage. The two people were Squall and Cloud. Squall and Cloud: Thanks for  
  
saving us. Zero: Why there are only two of you. Squall: Dark Shadow had separated all of  
  
us into different places. Zero: Where the Hell is all the people, I think before we find them  
  
all, Dark Shadow already destroy the world. X: I think the only way is to destroy Dark  
  
Shadow before he turned on the Dark Laser Beam. Zero: How we are going to do that?  
  
There are only a few of us. We need hundreds of people to destroy him otherwise he is 1000  
  
times stronger then us if we fight him with only a few of our teammates and not to mention  
  
that we just found two only. X: That is the only way. And if we could do that in time, the  
  
Dark Laser Beam will not kill all of our teammates because we have already killed Dark  
  
Shadow and stopped the Dark Laser Beam by that time. Zero: You think Dark Shadow is  
  
so easy to be destroyed. Maybe even 1,000,000 hits of my ultimate saber could not kill him.  
  
X: How would you know that if you did not try? Zero: It is better to stay safety then try. X:  
  
So you want all of our teammates to die. Zero: Of cause no. X: At least we try and maybe  
  
we could not destroy Dark Shadow but stopped the Dark Laser Beam. Zero: I am OUT OF  
  
THIS MISSION. I want to go home and eat my lunch. Zero used his flying amour and flew  
  
off. X: Zero, come back! But Zero did not turn back. X: Do you two agreed with my  
  
planned? Squall and Cloud: Let's try. X opened the map that Harry had given him and  
  
look at it. X: Where is Zero's yellow dot? It disappears. Let's catch up with the others.  
  
Squall call for the Raganork and Cloud summon for a Dashing Gold Chocobo. X flew into  
  
the sky with his flying amour. And they head for the others. Finally, they saw the giant  
  
phoenix and their teammates. Harry: They are here! They are here! Dashy was standing  
  
beside Harry and he asked: Where is Zero? X: He is out of this mission. Ron: What! X told  
  
the whole teammates about what happened. Ron: I.err.I am not going to do this. I don't  
  
want Voldemort's head. I don't want any reward. Harry: Come on, Ron. Let's give it a try.  
  
Ron used an advance magic that he had use before and magic out a Firebolt. Ron sat on the  
  
Firebolt and zoom off. Dashy: I guess this planned is really very risky. If one step is wrong,  
  
you will be lying in your newly made coffin. X: Harry, could you use the Forpointar spell to  
  
map out Dark Shadow castle. Harry: Maybe. Forpointar! A black paper appeared in front  
  
of X. X: What is this? Hermione: Don't tell me that this is Dark Shadow's castle. Harry: It  
  
is the Dark Shadow castle. Cloud: Let me see this map. I have seen it before. This kind of  
  
map must be soaked in the water to see the castle. X: Let's try. X took the map and soaked  
  
it into the water in the basin. White lines appear in the black paper. A picture of a castle  
  
appears in the paper. X slowly take the map out of the basin of water and put it on the  
  
table. (Switch to Zero) Zero: I'm going back to the Megaman Area......  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Author's note: Zero acts brave but actually you know. Squall and Cloud had join the team, the famous two from final fantasy. Next chapter, the battle begins. 


	8. The Battle Begins

Mega Man X: Series 8  
  
Zero: Hi! Lightman. Lightman: Why are you back here? I thought you have  
  
followed X to destroy Dark Shadow. Zero: You mean that crazy X, he is totally mad. He  
  
wants to destroy Dark Shadow during this time with only a few of us. He wants all of us TO  
  
DIE! I am not going to follow his crazy planned. Lightman: Do you want to stop Dark  
  
Shadow? Zero: Of course! Lightman: Then go and helped X. Zero: Even you don't  
  
understand, you think that we could defeat Dark Shadow so easily! Lightman: No, but give  
  
it a try. Do you know that when you fight Dark Shadow in the past, the two person who  
  
destroyed the most monster was you and X. Others heroes almost did nothing! Zero: Let me  
  
thing? After a while "Yeah, Lightman you are totally right!" said Zero. Zero hoped that he  
  
would reached the Dark Shadow castle in time to join the fight. On the way to the Dark  
  
Shadow castle, Zero saw Ron. Zero yelled: RON! WHY ARE YOU HERE? Ron: I'm not  
  
going to follow that crazy blue robot! Zero went to Ron and told Ron what Lightman had  
  
said to him. Ron finally understand and he together with Zero flew straight to the Dark  
  
Shadow castle. (Switch to X) X: So this is the Dark Shadow Castle. We could get in secretly  
  
by going through the secret backdoor that we always did in our last 6 missions. When we  
  
reached the main tower, used all you powers on Dark Shadow! Try all your mighty powers!  
  
Any problem? All the rest: No problem! X: Then let's go! Soon they reached the Dark  
  
Shadow Castle. (Switch to Zero) Ron: What's that glowing ball on your pocket? Zero: Oh?  
  
That's something I found during training stage. I did not let X see it because I knew he will  
  
say that this is a evil thing and ask me to throw and he will take it from the dustbin. Ron:  
  
There is a X sign on the front and a 0 sign on the back. Zero: I don't know anything about  
  
the glowing ball because I thing it is nice that's why I kept it. (Switch to X) X: Here's the  
  
secret backdoor, when they walked in, 12 black tigers were looking at them fiercely. X: So  
  
Dark Shadow knew we would come from the backdoor. Say bye bye tigers! Hope you will  
  
not go hell. X: SUPERNOVE STRIKE! BA! The 12 tiger vanished. They continue their way  
  
up and finally they are at the main tower. X: Get ready! 1 2 3, GO! X opened the door and  
  
all of them dashed inside. All of them were armed with their best weapon. There were more  
  
than 300 monsters. Harry and Hermoine shot out magic while Squall and Cloud summon  
  
their GF (Guardian Force) to attack the monsters. Dashy and Four combine and form a  
  
ultimate phoenix fire string. X used his Supernova Strike. After a while, all the monsters  
  
vanished, Dark Shadow and Voldemort came out. Voldemort had regained his full body  
  
with the helped of Dark Shadow. Harry's forehead hurts when he saw Voldemort.  
  
Hermoine shouted: The protection of Dumbledore! Declamsor! Suddenly, Harry's forehead  
  
was not pain anymore. Harry: What is that? Hermione: Dumbledore asked me to used this  
  
on you whenever you see Voldemort. Dark Shadow: Well.... what we have here, little  
  
dummies. They want to spoilt my planned again. X: Stupid Dark Shadow! I'II make sure  
  
you die cannot die, don't die must die. Voldemort: Well, Harry, we meet again. Harry: You  
  
killed my parents, I will kill you TODAY! Voldemort and Dark Shadow:  
  
Ha.ha.ha.COMBINE! X and the others were shocked to see Dark Shadow and  
  
Voldemort combine. The Two became a Darken Slash Dragon. It is a legend only but it  
  
really become true. Darken Slash Dragon: MEET YOUR DEATH! X: USED ALL YOUR  
  
POWERS! ATTACKED! Plang! The window of the Dark Shadow Castle shattered into  
  
pieces. Zero and Ron had arrived. X: Why have you came back? Zero: For you, my friend.  
  
X: All right, team back to normal. SUPERNOVA STRIKE! Boom! The Supernova strike  
  
just scratch the Darken Slash Dragon. Zero: X! Go into the secret room and stopped the  
  
Dark Laser Beam! All of us will handle this monster. X: Alright. Zero: ULTIMATE  
  
SABER SLASH! The three Hogwarts student shot out the strongest magic: JZABLIOZA!  
  
TO BE CONTINUE.  
  
Author's note: Zero is back to action. The glowing ball??? Not telling, He..he. Zero and Ron are both the same, don't you think? Wow, Darken Slash Dragon! The Final Battle, check out, next chapter! 


	9. The Final Battle

Mega Man X: The Final Battle  
  
Dashy and Four shot out phoenix feather fire. Suddenly, X shouted: I had  
  
stopped the Dark Laser Beam! All of them: Yeah! Darken Slash Dragon: WHAT  
  
THE. Ron: HELL! You STUPID Dragon. Darken Slash Dragon: RARRRRR! The  
  
Darken Slash Dragon shot out beams of sonic wave. All of them were in pain. Out of a  
  
sudden, the dragon blew sparking fire at Dashy and Four. Dashy and Four exploded into  
  
dust. X screamed and he used all his might to charge up the plasma shot. The plasma shot  
  
grew 1000 times bigger than his normal one. X: YOU MUST DIE! X let go the shot and it  
  
hit the dragon with a mighty blast. One of the dragon's arms flew off. The dragon roared  
  
and it grabbed X and slammed X onto the ground. X groaned in pain. The dragon swung  
  
his tail and hit the three Hogwarts students. Cloud summon the Knights of the Round and  
  
Squall summons Eden. The dragon squashed the two GF and smacked Squall and Cloud.  
  
The dragon turned to Zero. Zero was holding his ultimate saber. Zero yelled and threw his  
  
saber with all his might. The dragon hit the saber and it reflected back at Zero. Suddenly,  
  
the glowing ball in Zero's pocket came out. The glowing ball transform into a Divine X  
  
Dragon Zero. The Divine Dragon shortcut of Divine X Dragon Zero grabbed Zero's saber  
  
and returned it to him. X and Zero was shocked. The Divine Dragon and the Darken Slash  
  
Dragon Darken Slash Dragon fought fiercely. The Divine Dragon and the others combine  
  
all their powers and form Divine Dragon GB sword. The Divine Dragon took hold of the  
  
sword and slashed the Darken Slash Dragon. BA! BOOM! The Darken Slash Dragon  
  
exploded. Harry, Ron and Hermoine disappeared and were back at Hogwarts and  
  
mysteriously they forgot everything as nothing had happened. All heroes were released.  
  
All the heroes went back to their own hometown and they also mysteriously forgot  
  
everything. Dashy and Four remained dead. X and Zero also mysteriously forgot about the  
  
Divine Dragon but they remember the battle and they thought that they won the battle by  
  
fighting. The Divine Dragon disappeared and formed five glowing balls on somewhere on  
  
earth. Darken Slash Dragon: You haven seen the last of me X and Zero. I have cast a spell  
  
on all of you. I survived. Ha...ha..ha... I will destroyed the earth once again....  
THE END  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: The Sequel of the Megaman Series is The Divine Rangers. 


End file.
